


Time

by osyeon



Series: Bad Clue AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanart, Implied Murder, M/M, Mention of blood, Platonic Relationships, bad clue au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osyeon/pseuds/osyeon
Summary: Minutes turn to hours as Park Mingyu starts losing track of time and himself.An alternate view of the "Memory" Bad Clue AU vignette.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Bad Clue AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Time

Mingyu blinks a few times to come to, discreetly taking tally of who, what, where, and when.

When. 

He’s lost time again, hasn’t he?  
  
He looks down at his watch.

 _3:45 PM. 3:45 PM. 3:45 PM. 3:45 PM._ He repeats in his head. Almost like a chant.

_3:45 PM. 3:45 PM. 3:45 PM. 9:13 PM._

_Shit._

His blackouts have become more frequent ever since the chairman, his grandfather, went missing. He figured it’s due to a mixture of stress and lack of sleep. Understandable since his family, the ones who have made him the black sheep since his father passed, has decided to convene to address recent events. He sighs at the thought of having another family meeting.

_Get your act together, Park Mingyu. You can’t let them know you’ve lost your marbles more than they already think._

He looks down at his watch again. 9:15 PM. He’s relieved he hasn’t lost more time. His therapist prescribed keeping a watch and repeating the time ever since he started sleepwalking. He’s needed it more than ever now since he’s also losing hours awake.

Mingyu tries to stay present, watching the family and guests mingle amongst each other. He notices Jeonghan, the one family member he has any affection for, walking off with the reporter. He’s always had an affinity to his uncle, feeling a kinship in their outsider status. The boy whose father committed suicide and the son born out of a scandalous affair always drew criticism from inside and outside the family. It was only natural they would gravitate to each other.

He bides his time, feeling awkward as ever, as he walks around his grandfather’s study. He’s confronted by the others on occasion and he dodges their questions when he can. He scans the room for his favorite uncle and success. Jeonghan walks into the room momentarily, appearing more shaken than usual, before storming off again. 

Mingyu inconspicuously excuses himself from the group to chase after him.

He follows him to the library where he sees Jeonghan with his face buried into his hands.

“Samchun…. What’s wrong?” He carefully approaches but before he knows it his uncle whips around and crumbles against his chest. 

“He…. He let her die…” He sobs. Mingyu is shocked, having never seen his uncle in this way. His whole life Jeonghan has been the one there for him, not the other way around. But this feels like an opportunity to return the favor, he thinks to himself as he puts a hand on Jeonghan’s head to comfort him. He feels so small and fragile now, unlike the older teen who first approached him all those years ago.

“Who let who die?” Mingyu croaks, clarifying for the record, though he knows deep down the parties involved. 

“My mother! He, my father, just let her die! “He chokes out a sob. “I only came back to his damn company…. So he could help her, treat her. I should have never trusted him!”

Mingyu continues to caress Jeonghan’s hair as he starts to feel a sense of resolve grow in his chest. He closes his eyes and promises, more to himself than his uncle,

“I’ll take care of it.” 

When he opens his eyes, he’s in an elevator. Jeonghan, nowhere to be seen.

 _11:34 PM_.

He takes a deep breath and tries to take in his surroundings, eyes finally falling on the body of his grandfather. Before he can scream, he’s somewhere else again.

_12:22 AM._

And it continues like this, wavering in and out of consciousness and trying his best to ground himself each time. He thinks he can’t afford to not be present especially when there’s a killer on the loose. He rubs his eyes, feeling bleary again.

When he opens them there’s blood on his hands and Jeonghan on the ground growing paler by the second. He rushes to him and pleads for him to stay. He pulls Jeonghan close and prays for time to stop, to keep him from losing what he holds most dear. Mingyu desperately looks to his watch for the answer he hopes for but only sees the one he already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of part 2 of 'Memory'. I wrote this awhile back as well but took me some time to figure out an ending I was happy with. I definitely was inspired by Hannibal S1 elements if you couldn't tell. Special thanks to feidlimid and momomochi for helping the old gears turn for the finale.


End file.
